


Broken Promises

by huffsinhufflepuff



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Amber is a lesbian, Angst, I wrote this at two a.m., I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Internalized Homophobia, Kippen Twins, M/M, Panic Attack, So much angst, T.J. is gay, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffsinhufflepuff/pseuds/huffsinhufflepuff
Summary: Basically I got really sad and I know 3x13 aired a while ago but I wanted to write from T.J.'s point of view. It's currently two in the morning so I apologize for any typos or if it doesn't make sense.





	Broken Promises

To say T.J. Kippen was an absolute mess when the clock struck four a.m. was an understatement. He knew in a few hours he would need to get up and go to school, but school was where Cyrus would be waiting for him in the salt costume to match his own ‘summer’ look. And after the Reed incident, he didn’t know if he could handle that same disappointed look the shorter boy had given him. 

All throughout the night he had debated texting him, telling him he couldn’t do it and he just wasn’t going to dress up. Calling in sick even crossed his mind a few times as his thoughts wandered during this sleepless morning. He so badly wanted to show up in those board shorts, to have the costume he planned for the boy he couldn’t bring himself to unlike, be what he wore. 

“So you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus rather than with me? Okay, have fun with that.”

Whenever he seemed to calm his mind and pick to dress with Cyrus, T.J. had Kira’s words swirl through his brain. Her idea wasn’t creative or funny in any way, it was the complete opposite. It was lazy and made with no effort that would make no sense to anyone if they didn’t know basketball.

But the way the curly haired girl had suggested what she did, that going with a boy wouldn’t be normal like it’d be if he went with a girl, made his whole chest tighten. He never really liked girls, and it took him until seventh grade to figure it out, the brunette boy who wasn’t able to get his own muffin specifically was a nice bit of help.

He never really heard great opinions about LGBT folk whenever his family discussed anything at gatherings or holidays. Amber had came out to him before when she realized her crush on Andi, and T.J. did the same when he realized what his feelings for Cyrus were. So they tended to have their own conversations during Christmas while slurs were exchanged across the room.

This had ultimately resulted in the younger Kippen sibling to experience his own internalized homophobia. He always told himself that this wasn’t natural, and he was a disgrace to his family. Although never thinking that about his sister, T.J. wouldn’t let her shake those thoughts.

So as the clock on his bedside table began ringing as five a.m. stroke, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. The blond boy had prematurely set the alarm after discussing ‘summersalt’ with Cyrus, but now as the red numbers flashed, Kira’s words distracted him. He completely blanked out as he felt himself shrink into the bed as his breathing became a little difficult.

It was only two minutes later when Amber ran into the room already yelling that it was too late that he came back into reality. The warm tears falling down his face were suddenly present, and as Amber noticed them, she automatically went over to him.

Sitting onto the bed next to him, gripping his hand she began to speak softly. “Teej, just breathe okay? You’re safe at home, I’m right here.” This went on for about two more minutes before T.J. found his breathing pattern returning to normal. She took another minute before speaking, her eyes full of concern staring him down. “You good T?”

Nodding, he wanted nothing more than for her to get out so he could crawl into his bed and hide, to not look at the shirt he made made at approximately 1:28 a.m. where he sloppily wrote ‘dribble’ on a good white tee. Taking the hint, but with full hesitation, she handed him the bottle of water that was beside the clock and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

This hadn’t been the first time Amber had to talk her younger brother down, and they always established if this happened that she should make sure he was good and then give him some space. Both siblings were like that, they didn’t like talking right away and needed time before trying.

He knew if he brought this up that not only would she absolutely go after Kira, that she’d try to make him feel better about his sexuality. Obviously she understood some aspects of his thoughts, but he thought it’d be better if he kept those certain ones out of conversation. Besides, nothing could make him feel better right now.

An hour and a half had passed already, and T.J. didn’t even realize until footsteps and voices were going on downstairs. Breakfast, he thought, maybe I can do the whole sick excuse. Shaking his head, he sighed and decided to pull a hoodie over his torso and go grab some coffee, Their parents never questioned it, they really never cared about anything they did.

When he trudged down the stairs a few minutes later, Amber had met his eyes before pointing at an already set up plate of eggs and bacon sat on the island. Of course, she also had a cup of coffee in his large mug beside it. With a small smile and nod to say thank you, they both sat down and talked general school until the stove read seven. 

Of course when he walked back into his room to grab the shorts and sunglasses and everything he needed, his eyes trailed over to the discarded shirt over the back of his desk chair. Grabbing some plain jeans and a zip up jacket, he snatched the ‘costume’ in his hands and headed into the bathroom to get changed.

Once finished T.J. looked over at his phone on the bedside tablet. I should text Cyrus, tell him to just forget it. But when he realized he was probably already there, he just slid the device into his back pocket and went to meet Amber in the garage. Most days they walked, but because their mother had a meeting early enough for them to carpool, they just decided on that.

The drive was silent and the Kippen son found his stomach turning as he said goodbye to Amber and the car headed towards JMS. As he thanked his mom for the ride and stepped out, his heart clenched as he saw Cyrus standing in the center of the entrance. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to him and saw that look. Looking down, he didn’t even bother noticing Kira walking towards him.  
-  
“Where’s your costume? Without you this is embarrassingly straight-forward.”  
“Yeah I was gonna call-.”  
“Come on Kippen, let’s see it.”  
With shaky hands, T.J. unzipped the camo jacket, presenting the word dribble on his chest as Kira did the same.  
“Double dribble! Get it?”  
As the blond began to pull the jacket over the shirt, Cyrus shook his head, his face scrunched up.  
“No, actually.”  
His gaze turned towards T.J. who stayed silent.  
“Come on, let’s show the guys on your team.”  
As Kira spoke, a smile widened on her face while the boy just turned back towards Cyrus, taking a deep breath.  
“Sorry, last minute decision. I should’ve called.”  
The girl beside them let a frown replace her previous smirk as she glanced between the two. She quickly grabbed at T.J.’s wrist and began pulling him away towards the school.  
“I’m sorry.”  
It isn’t until Cyrus turns away from the two that the Kippen turns his head for one quick glance at the obviously distraught boy before being pulled inside.


End file.
